dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Atreides/XD
Lady Jessica of the Atreides (10,154 AG-10,256 AG) was the official concubine of Duke Leto Atreides I, and the mother of his son Emperor Paul Atreides. She was also a Reverend Mother of the Bene Gesserit Sisterhood. History Upbringing A result of the Bene Gesserit breeding program, Jessica was the illegitimate daughter of Baron Vladimir Harkonnen and Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam. However, the Bene Gesserit breeding charts note that Jessica's birth mother was named Tanidia Nerus.'' She was raised from birth by the Bene Gesserit, who intended to breed her to the House Atreides heir Leto Atreides I, to produce a daughter who would then breed with Feyd Rautha Harkonnen in order to produce the Kwisatz Hadarach, the one who would not only possess the genetic memories of all male and female ancestors, but also see into the future. Consequently, Jessica was provided with the most intense and advanced Bene Gesserit education and training. Relationship with Leto Atreides I The Bene Gesserit plan to couple Jessica with Duke Leto Atreides I initially appeared to work perfectly. Jessica became the official concubine of Leto Atreides I, which allowed him to also marry, should a political union prove advantageous for the Great House. Jessica felt a great deal of pity as she observed the great grief that Leto felt over the death of his first son, Victor Atreides. Jessica nurtured Leto as came out of mourning, and she guided him towards living a fulfilling life again. However, the relationship between the two quickly evolved into genuine love, which ultimately ruined the Bene Gesserit plans. Due to her love for her partner, Jessica disobeyed her orders to produce a daughter, and instead consciously produced a son, Paul Atreides, who would be heir to House Atreides, which was much desired by Duke Leto. Ilesa Ecaz In 10,187 AG, when Leto announced that he was going to marry Ilesa Ecaz to strengthen House Atreides, Jessica took the upcoming nuptials in dutiful stride. Jessica, out of her love for Leto, genuinely tried to welcome Ilesa to Cala City, and showed her the daily tasks of managing Castle Caladan. The wedding was not destined, as Ilesa was killed at her and the Duke's wedding ceremony, which started the War of Assassins of 10,187 AG. Once the war ended, and Leto and Paul returned home victorius over House Moritani, Leto promised he would never marry, and that Jessica would be his one and only mate. Relocation to Arrakis When House Atreides was given the fiefdom of Arrakis, Jessica relocated there along with Leto and their son Paul. However, their rule was short-lived, thanks to the scheme orchestrated by Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV and Baron Vladimir Harkonnen. When House Harkonnen seized control of Arrakis Jessica and Paul became renegade and escaped into the deep desert, eventually joining the Fremen. Her grief over losing Leto, who was killed during the Harkonnen attack, was somewhat muddied by the knowledge that she was pregnant with his daughter Alia Atreides. The Fremen of Arrakis were encouraged by Jessica's arrival, for two reasons. Firstly, their own Reverend Mother Ramallo was old and near death. With Ramallo's training Jessica was the perfect choice to replace her. Secondly, the coming of the Fremen messiah was foretold many eons prior (through Bene Gesserit mechanisms), and that he was to be born of a Bene Gesserit. Despite knowing the repercussions of becoming a full-fledged Reverend Mother, Jessica undertook the process of ingesting the toxic liquid of a young sandworm to produce the Water of Life. This act not only elevated her to Reverend Mother status but also fundamentally changed the fetus she was carrying, causing Abomination. Rise of the Atreides Empire After her son conquered both House Corrino and House Harkonnen to become Emperor, Jessica remained on Arrakis for a year. She accompanied Emperor Muad'Dib on his first official state visit back to Caladan. Paul and Jessica met with the minor Ecaz official that Paul had put in place as governor of Caladan, Prince Xidd Orlaq. While there, Paul attempted to return to the joy of his childhood, but was unable to, as he realized that he was no longer just a Duke, but an Emperor. When a courier came to Cala City, and announced that Fremen warriors had taken Kaitain, Paul made his mother, Duchess, and ruler of the water planet; a post that Jessica was happy to assume. A year later when Jessica visited Paul on Arrakis, she happened to arrive on the same heighliner with Gurney Halleck. When she returned to Caladan, Gurney returned with her, and allegedly they became secret lovers. Jessica also reconciled with the Bene Gesserit, and this was especially important since she had disobeyed the Sisterhood in giving birth to Paul; but also took the Water of Life and became a Reverend Mother without their permission. After the Death of Paul Immediately after the supposed death of Paul, Jessica returned with Gurney to Arrakis, out of concern for her grandchildren, Leto and Ghanima. She was also dismayed about the rising cruelty that her daughter Alia used in consolidating her power after Paul's "death". She watched with alarm as Alia created the Mahdinate, a super-religious organization based on the Atreides family. Jessica was also concerned about how Alia banned all forms of opposing expression, and had executed Paul's childhood friend, Bronso Vernius of Ix, for his writings the changes that Paul had gone through. She eventually returned to Caladan in deep concern for the Empire. Later Years Almost a decade later, Jessica returned to Arrakis after Paul's death to again inspect his children Leto II and Ghanima Atreides, in the hope of them not being Abomination and of returning control of the bloodline to the Bene Gesserit. However, while on her mission she discovered that her own daughter, Alia, who was acting as regent, was possessed by the late Vladimir Harkonnen, who was driving her to destroy the Atreides Empire out of revenge. For her protection against her murdering daughter, Duncan Idaho (the ghola formerly known as Hayt) "kidnapped" Jessica and took her to Salusa Secundus, home of the exiled Corrino House. There, she taught Farad'n Corrino the ways of the Bene Gesserit, unwittingly preparing him for his role as husband to Ghanima and royal scribe to Leto II. Jessica returned to Arrakis and watched her son Paul; and daughter Alia, die. Legacy In the thousands of years after her death, Jessica's legacy remained far-reaching. The Bene Gesserit Sisterhood attibuted her universe-changing decisions (and the loss of control of the Kwisatz Haderach) to having fallen in love with "her Duke." Her falling in love became known, in millenia afterwards, as "the Jessica Crime." For the Sisterhood, Jessica's experience was regarded as a valuable lesson in showing restraint for the good of the Sisterhood and of humanity in general. Behind the Scences Lady Jessica was played by three different actresses Francesca Annis in the 1984 movie, Saskia Reeves in the 2000 Dune miniseries and by Alice Krige in the 2003 Children of Dune miniseries. Atreides, Jessica Atreides, Jessica Atreides, Jessica Atreides, Jessica